roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33489283-20171230110935
New element ideea (idk why but i like to make dark magic elements) Necromancy Some notes about necromancy: all know that necromancy is a dark magic, my version of necromancy contains bone,blood,soul and curse magics, i have lots of abilities for this one thats why ill make a kind of tabel where you can choose the best abilities to make this element with only 5 skills symbol: ill try to put a pic colors: depinds on spell Skills -------------------------------------------------------------- 1. Choose a skill from theese (projectile skill) -Bone Spikes: user raises from the ground bone spikes affecting a group of enemies at mouse's target cursor dealing medium damage -Grimm Slash: user cleaves with a soul scythe to slash all the enemies close to the caster dealing 200-300 damage to each enemy hit -Life Steal: caster creates a beam of blood which sucks a enemy's health returning it back, enemy is damaged meanwhile the caster is healed, the beam damage is of 50/second and returns 50 health/second 2.Choose a skill from theese (multiprojectile/close ranged spell) -Bone Spear (multip.) caster creates 3 bone spears which deal medium damage each , on hit they stun the enemies for 3 seconds -Corruption Blast (close ranged) caster selects at target mouse cursor a zone where a dark rune circle will appear that will corrupt the enemies' health , they bleed for 10 seconds ,their health is decreasing wiht 10 hp/second,the circle lasts for 12 seconds and if another enemies step in it the corruption applies them too -Death nova (close ranged) Caster blasts the enemies close to him with a deadly green explosion dealing high damage because nova's range is not so large -Weaken/Frailty Curse (close ranged) caster applies to a group of enemies the curse of weaken/frailty causing damage decrease,health decrease and stamina decrease for 9 seconds -Terror/Phobia/Horrify (close ranged) caster selects a target where a fearful pressence appears causing the enemies to flee and making their vision to flash with blue,green and black for 10 seconds -Bone spirit (multip.) caster launches a darkfire bone spirit ,seeking them but slowly reaching them, dealing high damage on impact - Soul spear (multip.) caster launches several soul spear aspect missles which lowly damage the enemies 3.Choose a skill from theese ( Transformation/transportation) -Blood rush (transport.) caster turning in blood particles transporting himself to other locations,leaving a path of blood which drains the enemies health - Leech aura (transformation) caster creates a aura which drains the enemies health withing 15 yards lasts for 10 seconds - Raise undead (transform.) Caster summons 3 skeletons to fight for him, the skeletons last for 12-14 seconds -Simulacrum (transform) Caster multiplicates himself into soul apparitions which cannot attack, only the caster does -Possession (transform) caster makes a demon to posses him empowering his skils by 50% and the caster's eyes turn dark -Death wish (transportation) caster selects a enemy to directly teleport to it slashing with a scythe dealing medium damage 4.Choose a skill from theese (contact spell) -Corpse Lance: caster selects a enemy leaping in the air, from the close enemies will errupt blood lances which will strike the selected enemy dealing low damage each, the damage of the lances is inceased by how many enemies are close to the caster,the enemies from which errupt blood lances also take medium damage -Distruption curse : caster punches a enemy appling to it the curse of distruption which averange decreases that enemy's damage for a group of seconds -Devour : caster grabs a enemy biting its neck draining the life spirit from that enemy fully restoring caster's health -Reaper's hail: caster swirling a scythe in air creating several missles orbiting him and after 5 seconds all the missles will strike a selected enemy 5.And finally choose a ultimate from theese -Eternity: a huge skeletal hourglass stomps the ground creating a dark blue sky ,a sad violin music plays sounding like abatoire's theme from diablo 3(you can search on yt to find it, Diablo 3 abbatoire theme),trapping enemies' souls stucking their bodies in the realm of death, caster can attack the enemies with his skill set until the hourglass dissapears but as a warning the enemies that will walk to the circle they will be stucked too -Soul storm: caster becomes invulnerable and creates a huge soul tempest that throws soul comets in the sky then they fall to the detected enemies dealing high damage -Corpse explosion: caster creates reanimated human bodies that will fall to the ground as corpses, then quickly the caster will make the corpses to explode dealing averange damage to the close enemies to explosion I want you to choose the abilities to make a skill set